


Money Beats Love.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Blood, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Timeskip, Haikyuu timeskip AU, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Implied Murder, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Osamu has to kill suna, Osamu mafia, Osasuna, Osasuna Mafia AU, Osasuna relationship, Rintarou, Rintarou Suna - Freeform, Suna mafia, Tears, haikyuu au, mafia, miya osamu - Freeform, osamu - Freeform, osamu miya - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Osamu and Suna truly did love each other, and would never want to hurt the other in any way, but what happens when one’s desire for money change all of this? An Osamu and Suna Mafia AU!
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou, a couple that seemed “perfect”. They were happy with each other, and that was very clear to everyone who they knew. Their friends from Inarizaki were pleased, to say the least, with how far Suna and Osamu had gotten together, but it wasn’t much of a surprise to them when Osamu first announced his relationship with Suna in their third year. Atsumu felt like he had to remind Osamu of how he and Suna would always lowkey flirt and tease each other during practices. Of course, knowing this, Osamu then understood why nobody had a wild reaction.

“Honestly, we just assumed that you two were already dating.” Riseki joked. Everybody else nodded in agreement, laughing. Suna joined in on the laughter, smiling softly at Osamu. They both shared the same thought at that moment:

_ He’s the one I love, and I want to spend my life with him. _

And it seemed like they had lived up to that thought.

In the 4 years that they had dated each other for, it was full of love, happy memories, and trust. Osamu would be busy with Onigiri Miya most of the time, while Suna would be busy with volleyball, EJP Raijin. Osamu loved cooking for Suna, knowing how much energy he’d need from food after playing matches and practicing all day, while Suna would always show his appreciation for Osamu by returning small favors of love and taking photos of the food to help promote Onigiri Miya more. Things were perfect this way for them, and they wouldn’t do anything to change how they were. Nothing.

Due to Suna’s addiction to his phone and always taking photos of everything, the photos Suna would always take on their dates, starting from high school up to now were spread around their apartment, a reminder of what they had both gone through together, and something to look at to know that more great memories would come. Ranging from their first, very awkward date from when they were in their 3rd year, their graduation, moving in together, and all of the dates in between up till the present. While most photos were displayed on digital photo frames, the more significant and meaningful memories sat perfectly in beautiful frames. Awards that the two had gotten, both volleyball medals and restaurant certificates also decorated the walls of their apartment. The two made sure to make their home as familiar to them as possible, surrounding themselves with what brought them comfort.

This was what love was to Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou. While they both enjoyed receiving physical attention like unexpected quick hugs, kisses, and cuddle sessions, they preferred quality and meaningful time, words of affirmation and love, and doing small things together. They were comfortable this way, and if it had gotten them through 4 years, it could get them through even more. One reason that they felt like their relationship was “stable” was due to how they would never push limits or invade one’s privacy. They had enough trust in each other that they wouldn’t cheat or do anything to potentially harm their relationship, so with that given, they allowed each other to keep a few small secrets. What harm could that possibly do anyway if it wasn’t supposed to affect their relationship, right?

\----------

Suna glanced at the time while he laid down next to Osamu in bed. It was a little later than usual, which meant that he’d most likely have to run on a little less sleep and energy than usual the following morning, but he didn’t mind that at all. He let out an exhale, causing Osamu to turn towards him.

“Hah, you okay?” Osamu asked, pulling Suna closer.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Just a bit tired from practice today, I guess. But that doesn’t matter right now since I am in bed, with you, and I am very sleepy so goodnight-” Suna said jokingly as his voice trailed off.

“I love you, Rin.”

“I love you too, Osamu. Thank you for everything, good night~.” Suna said softly as he reached for Osamu’s hand, pulling it closer to his chest.

Suna felt his mind wander off as he lost his senses around him, drifting into sleep. He felt comfort in having Osamu next to him. Osamu always made sure that he was happy, never had to feel insecure or worry about anything, and most importantly, loved and appreciated. They both made each other feel this way, and they valued their relationship for this.

_ Goodnight, Rintarou. _

The morning came, a soft and warm glow from the sun lighting the house up. Their apartment felt cold, a bit of heat coming from the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. It was quiet outside, which made sense since it was still quite early in the morning. Birds could be heard outside the windows, light chirping filling the outside environment. Despite the neighborhood and everything around their apartment feeling calm and relaxed at this time in the morning, and while it was quiet and peaceful, Suna was the complete opposite.

Frantic footsteps dashed around the apartment, a few loud sounds of objects falling as Suna attempted to compose the mess he was from accidentally sleeping in that morning, and was now running late for practice.

“Samu! I’ll be going now, take care, okay?” Suna exclaimed as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder and carefully picked up the bento lunch that Osamu had made for him earlier that morning since he’d always get up early to make sure that Suna had a fresh lunch to eat later on in the day.

Osamu made his way closer to Suna, who was standing in the doorway now, ready to leave.

“Have fun at practice love~” Osamu quietly said as he gave Suna a quick hug before he left, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Good luck with the onigiri darling!” Suna replied, waving back to Osamu, as he made his way out of the apartment.

Suna’s schedule was always consistent. He’d leave at 8 am, come back home at 8:30 pm, eat dinner and relax with Osamu until 11 pm, and then they’d go to bed. A simple schedule that they always relied on, but would change depending on special events or unexpected meetings.

Once Suna had gone out of sight, Osamu went back to what everybody considered to be his favorite spot and would be the one place he’d always check when looking for apartments; the kitchen. He took out everything he needed to start experimenting with some new onigiri flavors and combinations that he’d be able to sell at the upcoming MSBY game, along with some extra, specially made ones for Atsumu and the other Black Jackal members. Flicking the rice cooker on after getting all of his preparation work done, he checked his phone for any urgent messages, where to his surprise, there were none. 

_ So, not yet, huh? _

Osamu went back to work with the onigiri, taking his mind off of things. Admittedly, he was nervous to receive whatever news he was supposed to get that way, and not knowing when he’d get it scared him more. He anticipated it and tried to go through all of the possibilities. Could it be a new offer? A raise or promotion? Or what if it was something bad?

_ Maybe I’ll find out later. _

And so the wait began.

\----------

It was getting close to 8:30 pm, but Suna had to make a small detour before he headed back home. Like Osamu, he was also expecting to receive some news of his own. He entered the seemingly abandoned building, making his way through the dark hallway, which felt both so familiar and unsettling at the same time. He taught himself to ignore it, not wanting to set his mood off before having his meeting.

_ 7 knocks. 3 fast. 2 slow. Pause. 2 more knocks, this time at a more steady pace. _

“Come in.”

Suna twisted the doorknob, greeted by the dim room and strong smell of vodka.

_ Welcoming. _

Suna took a seat in front of the large desk, waiting for the voice to speak again.

“Good to see you here, Rintarou.”

Suna fixed his posture, sitting up properly. “Thank you for calling me. What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“A new mission. Blood will be involved, and I know you haven’t done anything relating to this yet, but I trust you for this. You’re one of our best, and you’re the only one who’s also suitable for this job.”

“I appreciate that, thank you. What is it that I have to do?” Suna asked, taking a deep breath.

“Kill.”

Suna thought about it carefully, silently staring at the papers on the desk. Suna couldn’t deny the fact that he was scared, the thought of having to kill someone dawned over him. Although, this was inevitable because he knew that at one point, after having signed up for the mafia, he knew that he may have needed to cover his hands with blood at one point. He was scared.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Money. A lot of it. This guy has been on our list for a while now, and we’re starting to get desperate. We NEED him gone. 15,000,000 million yen.”

Suna’s eyes widened upon hearing the reward he’d get from doing so but held himself back, not immediately accepting the offer. If he was going to kill for money, he wanted to do it knowing that it’d have a purpose.

“Who? Who do you need me to kill?”

“Miya Osamu.” was firmly said.

Suna felt his heart fall upon hearing the name. Osamu?

“What- wait no, no, no! I refuse. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that to him!” Suna exclaimed, refusing the deal. He didn’t care how much money he was risking right now, but he didn’t care about the money in the first place anyway. There was no way he was going to let money overcome him and his love for Osamu, and he didn’t want to hurt him in any way, let alone kill him!

Suna stood up, collecting his belongings.

“...I understand. We’ll work something else out for you, Suna.” The voice replied, showing the slightest bit of sympathy for Suna and the situation he was put in.

“Thank you, Kita. I’m sorry, again, please forgive me.”

Suna left in a panic, immediately rushing back home.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. There was no way I’d kill Osamu for that much money... or any money for that matter! It’s fucking crazy. Nobody in the right mind would choose to kill a person they loved for money, right? _

Suna held onto his bag tightly, feeling a bit dizzy from how all of his thoughts flooded his mind, or maybe that was just because of his heavy footsteps, which walked at a faster than usual pace and his fatigue. Maybe a combination of all three problems? Why now? Why him? What did Osamu even do where it got to the point that Kita wanted him dead? Should he be scared? Concerned? He thought about it, realizing that he didn’t know what Osamu was capable of physically, and that scared him. 

_ Should I be scared of Osamu? _

Osamu, on the other hand, had finally received the call he was waiting for earlier that morning. The second the phone rang, Osamu didn’t hesitate to pick it up, desperate to know what was happening. He collected himself as the call connected, and got ready, expecting to hear anything.

“Miya- Osamu- are you alone right now?”

“Rin hasn’t gotten back home yet.” Osamu replied, glancing at the door. 

“Good. Listen, this is important, okay? It… involves Rintarou.”

“What’s going on? Did something happen to Rin?” Osamu spoke in a quieter tone now, constantly looking over to the front door from the sofa. He’d hang up as soon as he saw or heard any signs of Suna getting back, but it didn’t seem like he’d have to worry about that at the moment. 

“Not yet, no. But we need you for a job since you seem like the most suitable person for this task on our team.” The tone it was said in was firm and cold, enough to send a slight shiver down Osamu’s spine.

_ Why me? _

“I’m listening.”

“We need him, Suna Rintarou, dead. This might be easier for you to do, given that you live with him, but of course, I am also aware of the relationship you have. Look, I’ll say this straight up now. We are offering you 25,000,000 yen if this is done successfully.”

Osamu stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond to this. He knew how much 25,000,000 yen was, and he thought about how he’d be able to use it to support both his family and Onigiri Miya.

“I need answers. Why? Why Suna?” Osamu asked in a surprisingly calm tone for someone who was just told that they needed to kill their boyfriend.

“I can’t explain this to you right now, or at all, even. I might consider it though if you’re willing to drop by my office sometime this week. Just schedule a meeting with me.”

_ Samu, wait. Are you sure this is what you want? You’re going to have to kill Suna! But… I’ll get so much money… I’ll be...rich… I can help mom and dad- But wait fuck is this even worth it? Suna is part of this equation too. His life- no. _

A sharp exhale left Osamu’s mouth, a way to momentarily break the tension, and with a slightly shaky voice Osamu finally spoke up again. “I… Accept.”

“Great. I knew we could count on you. You can do this, there is no time limit so do what you need to gain even more of his trust, lower his guard. Make sure that nothing gets in the way of this, okay?”

“Of course. I won’t disappoint you, Ojiro.”

“Good luck, Osamu.”

The phone let out a small chime, indicating that the call had ended. The room was filled with dead silence, Osamu comprehending what he had just agreed to. Osamu could feel his body shake, he too was anxious about what had to be done.

_ Shit, so is this what everything has gotten to? Killing Rin? How should I even approach this? Why does all of this suddenly feel so complicated? _

Around 10 minutes later, Osamu heard footsteps and keys jingle just 10 feet away from him. Suna unlocked the door slowly, also still feeling a bit unstable about what had just happened with Kita a while ago. He struggled to look at Osamu directly in the eyes, still scared, but happy that Kita allowed him to pass on this. He didn’t regret turning it down anyway, since nothing would be able to bring himself to kill Osamu. Meanwhile, Osamu on the other hand walked closer to Suna. An uncomfortable tension between the two grew which they both noticed but chose to ignore.

_ “Lower his guard.” _

Osamu pulled Suna in for a hug, to which Suna felt like he had to comply with it, and return the hug to Osamu. They were both completely unaware of what the other had been asked to do, and were pretending like everything was normal, and that nothing had changed. Well for Suna, he could try to move on with his life and live “normally” with Osamu. That was what he believed. Osamu said otherwise and stayed strong-willed towards his task. Once Osamu begins something, his competitiveness that had developed because of Atsumu didn’t let him down, and he would not stop whatever he had to do until his task was complete. He would not stop until Suna Rintarou was dead. That was just how Osamu thought and processed everything. He knew that he could contact Ojiro if he ever felt the burning and desperate need to back down if he ever felt like he wasn’t strong enough to kill the person that he loved. Osamu knew at the back of his head that doing this was an option, but the consequences of doing so scared him, and the money tempted him, greed and selfishness mildly taking over for his own benefit.

_ Pretend. Just act like everything is alright. _

“Hey babe, how was practice today?” Osamu asked, running his hands through Suna’s hair.

“It was… fine, I guess. I’m just so drained, I honestly just feel like sleeping right now.” Suna said quietly.

Osamu put up a good act, pretending that everything was in fact alright. Suna did his best to also hide what was going on in his head, despite it still being so confused, and spiraling with thoughts. Osamu, too occupied by his own thoughts, didn’t seem to pay much attention to what was happening, or simply didn’t notice how Suna didn’t have his usual glow after getting home in an attempt to hide the distress he was in. Osamu once again just pushed it away as Suna just being tired from playing volleyball again. Osamu moved his hand down to Suna’s cheek, holding his chin and staring directly into his eyes. No words had to be said, but they could both tell that they were both giving the message of “My love for you is deathly.”. Literally.

“At least eat some dinner with me first? It’s not much but I have some miso soup and tofu heating up, but it’s pretty much ready anyway.”

“I’d actually like to have some, thank you, ‘Sumu.” Suna said with a slightly happy tone, unable to show genuine emotions because of how tired and shaken up he was.

Suna sat down at the table, waiting for Osamu to bring him a portion of the meal. As Osamu stood over the pot, he contemplated if he should do something to Suna’s serving, he decided against it.

_ It’s too soon. Way too soon. Don’t do it yet. _

Osamu brought the bowl of miso soup and tofu with a seemingly genuine smile on his face, carrying another bowl for himself too.

“ Itadakimasu ”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history is FULL of concerning searches now so hah if the police happen to show up tomorrow,,,

That night, Osamu stared at Suna as he slept, multiple ways of killing him flooding through his head. With how kind-hearted and simple Osamu was, he even surprised himself with how he was able to easily think of dark and grim thoughts relating to murder. There were already a few ideas in mind, one of which was related to his thoughts from earlier. He could do what seemed the easiest and least suspicious, poisoning the food that he’d give Suna. If that plan happened to backfire, Osamu decided that he could resort to using a knife, stabbing suna, or to make it look like an accident or like Suna had killed himself instead. Osamu had to find out how he’d be able to fake everything. He knew a task like this wouldn’t be easy, and there would be many factors that could easily change the situation. While the killing part could be easy, what would happen to Suna’s body?

So, the plotting and research began.

\----------

Suna woke up on time today, calmly taking his time to get ready in the morning while Osamu kept himself busy in the kitchen as usual. Suna would never expect that Osamu was having these thoughts because after all, neither of them had told the other that they were in a mafia, so he didn’t think that he’d have to raise his guard around Osamu. Perhaps, this was also where Osamu was underestimating Osamu, thinking that all Suna really did was be a pro volleyball player, nothing else, not giving thought to what Suna was actually capable of, but would never show to anyone. The morning went by in a blur, Suna left to go to practice as usual while Osamu stayed in the kitchen, still attempting to decide on what would work to have Suna dead. He had concluded that the best approach would be to start with something small, something that wouldn’t be that noticeable and less aggressive, which to him was the poison option. In the case that poison failed, he thought of several increasingly aggressive approaches to his murder scheme, no matter how messy it would have to get.

Osamu could already imagine it, the apartment walls and floors covered in Suna’s blood. He visualized himself staring into Suna’s pitiful, pleading eyes as his helpless body would lay on the floor. Death. Money. It was all Osamu could think about, and while he hadn’t acted on any of his plans or ideas yet, he could already begin to feel himself spiral into a dark craziness, which he enjoyed and found satisfaction in. He loved this feeling, and he didn’t want anything to stop him from this.

“Suna, my love, you’d do anything for my happiness, right?” Osamu laughed to himself.

Osamu turned back to the counter, where his laptop and notebook sat. He began writing any ideas he could think of at the top of his head, then proceeded to look into each idea in-depth by researching about it. What kind of chemicals can kill a person? What easily available or store-bought poisons could he use? How much would he need to use? How to make a homicide look like a suicide? Osamu got to work, dedicating most of his time that day to his “grand plan”, the scheme that would kill his boyfriend, but grant him the money he wanted.

Some sense managed to get to him the later it got in the day.

_ ‘Samu, is this really you? Are you really dedicating time to create a plan on how you’d kill your boyfriend? _

A part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong, and he already knew that he’d feel the instant pain and regret the second Suna’s death would settle in, but he didn’t care. He needed the money, so he committed to the orders he accepted from Aran. Coincidentally, Aran happened to text Osamu at that moment.

**[OJIRO]:** How’s it going?

**[OSAMU]:** Good, I already have a plan ready.

**[OJIRO]:** Alright, but remember, try not to rush this.

**[OJIRO]:** I knew we could trust you.

**[OSAMU]:** I won’t let you down.

\----------

“ ‘Samu! Are you home?” Suna called out as he locked the front door behind him. The apartment was dead silent, Osamu nowhere to be seen.

_ Weird. He would have texted me if he went out. Well, anyway- Maybe Osamu was busy and didn’t have time to text Suna. _

Suna brushed it off, not giving it too much thought. He walked past the kitchen, noticing that some rice, tuna, and seaweed were laying on the counter. Walking into the bedroom, he threw his bag onto the bed, lazily making his way to the bathroom. He wanted to get comfortable and be able to relax as soon as possible, he was too tired to even think properly or comprehend anything.

_ Being a pro player is tiring… but volleyball is still fun. _

Suna sat on the couch until he heard keys jingle and the sound of the door opening. Osamu walked in with a large plastic bag in his hands. Suna immediately got up, going to hug Osamu. Osamu smiled, trying to keep Suna’s eyes on his face, dropping the bag behind him so his hands would be free to return the affection to Suna.

“Hey, sorry for getting home late.” He said softly into Suna’s ear as he hugged him.

“Hah, don’t worry about it. What did you go out for?” Suna asked, lightly motioning to the bag.

“Oh, it’s just some extra seasonings and plastic wrap, things for the shop.”

“I see, are we having onigiri later? I saw the things on the counter.”

“Yeah! I’ll just need to finish up, okay? You can just rest for now, I can tell how tired you are Rin.”

Suna laughed as Osamu pulled him in for a kiss before walking back to the kitchen with the bag. Suna went back to the bedroom to lay down for a while and charge his phone, leaving Osamu alone outside in the kitchen area. While Suna was alone with his own thoughts, he remembered what Kita had asked him the day before regarding killing Osamu, but he appreciated Kita for letting him pass on that, given the situation and relationship he was in. Osamu on the other hand was preparing. He reached into the plastic bag, pulling out all sorts of poisons and substances he could incorporate into the food that he’d serve to Suna. Rat poison, bleach, cyanide, and much more. Suna wanted to be prepared. He also got some cleaning supplies in the case that blood had to clean up. As for disposing of Suna’s body when it got to that point, he was still unsure of what he’d do.

After putting everything away, Osamu tried to quickly finish making the onigiri, still deciding to not do anything to the food he’d serve to Suna for the following days to not raise any suspicions or as Aran said, “Try not to rush this”. After shaping the onigiri and plating them, he called Suna to come out. The two ate in silence, not knowing what to say. 

When the two were done eating, Osamu immediately washed the plate and stored it away. As Osamu turned around, he noticed that Suna was sitting on the couch again, looking at him longingly, reaching his arm out, signaling that he wanted him to cuddle. Osamu chuckled, nodding his head at Suna.

“I’ll be there in a bit, okay? Just wait for a while love.” Osamu called out, drying his hands and getting a glass of lychee soda for both him and Suna, knowing that Suna enjoyed light and sweet treats and drinks, given the jar full of jelly sticks.

_ Fuck, am I really doing this? I still love Suna. I still fucking do. But is this what I’m going to do to him? Why. Why did it have to come to this? Was accepting the offer a good choice or a mistake? Is any of this going to be worth it at the end? 4 years of dating gone because I wanted money? Is this really the type of person I turned into? Hell, I didn’t even know I was capable of creating a whole murder plan, what the fuck? This is all bullshit, It’s probably too late to back out now, I don’t want to disappoint Ojiro, he’d probably call me a “pussy” and kill me if I backed out, but I’m also currently too tired to think of how to continue the plan not. I’ll just go to Rin now, I want to be with him. _

Osamu walked towards Rin, climbing onto the couch from the opposite side of it then moving closer. Suna pulled himself closer to Osamu, putting his head on his chest. Osamu wrapped one arm around Suna, using his other to reach for the TV remote, and loaded up the show that he had been watching together. While waiting for it to load, Suna wanted to properly talk to Osamu for a while, because he had to be tired too in some way, right?

“So, ‘Samu, what did you do today?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! i will be using "poison" as a general term since uh,, I'm 1) a bit too lazy to research on what works with the intention Osamu has and 2) i don't want to be giving anyone ideas,, also how tf am i able to come up with this should i get a therapist or something? !!!!

It had now been week of Osamu hiding his murder plan through smiles, laughs, and hugs. Not only had he managed to lower the chances of Suna suspecting anything, but also had enhanced his scheme. He was sure of everything now: what he wanted to do and what he had to do. Osamu started to find it much harder to hold himself back; starved, hungry for the tempting money reward that he’d be able to get once the deed was done. A loud voice overpowered him in his head, desperate to start everything. It repeated in his head for hours, simply telling him “Do it. Poison the dinner. Get this over with already”. He needed to be alone to be able to act on this, and seemingly with his luck, Suna went out that Saturday afternoon to quickly visit his family, granting Osamu the privacy that he needed.

“Hey, I’m not sure how long I’ll take, but make sure to at least eat something in case I’m not back by 6:30pm, okay?” Suna said as he slipped his shoes on. “If you want me to get anything on my way back, let me know!”

“Sure thing, see you later, Rin. Take care!” Osamu stroked Suna’s arm before lightly pushing him outside jokingly. Suna let out a soft laugh, the kind that would warm up everyone’s hearts. Usually, this would have made Osamu look at Suna in pure awe, melt right there on the spot. This time, it didn’t; he closed himself off emotionally from Suna, only faking the affection he’d provide now. Osamu didn’t allow himself to get affected by Suna anymore, scared that it would influence him to not proceed with his plan. The most he could do was show a half-hearted smile on his face, before sending Suna off, watching him turn around the corner of the apartment’s hallway and out of his sight.

It was 3 pm, so Osamu estimated that he would have had at least 3 hours and 30 minutes to prepare everything.

Osamu waited for an hour to pass before starting. It was simple, and he already had a few ideas to not have Suna suspect anything. Instead of poisoning the entire batch of food or the main serving, he opted to only add to a portion of it, which he’d give to Suna, because it’d seem odd if Osamu refused to eat the food. A second option was to poison the ice that he’d add to Suna’s drink. So many options to choose from, but Osamu wasn’t sure what he’d execute first. After a while of evaluating the possible outcomes for each, he came to the conclusion that poisoning the food was a safer option for now, and incase it happened to backfire, not killing Suna but still would cause him to get sick, Osamu could pass it off as having used ingredients that had gone bad.

_ This seems fine… for now. _

Osamu got to work, a simple curry dish that’d be able to hide the poison well. He had to make sure that at least smell wise, it didn’t seem off. Making sure to mask the poison’s smell with other fragrances. Around 2 hours later, he came up with what he deemed to be “the perfect meal to kill Suna Rintarou”. It was all sorted out, and everything was in order, ready for Suna to come home and “enjoy”. Osamu hoped that this would work, not necessarily wanting to have to do anything else; he wanted this to be quick and easy. 

He hoped everything could have gone well, and he dreamed of the money, imagining all that he could do with it, but it all stopped when he had gotten a call.

“Love? Why’d you call?” Osamu asked, leaning against a table. “You always text first, did something happen?”

Osamu could hear Suna laugh a bit along with chattering in the background. A young girl’s voice could be heard, calling Rintarou to play with her, his little sister, perhaps. “Hold on- Yeah! I’m alright. Uhm, I know it’s already getting a bit late, and I am so sorry for not letting you know sooner, but I’m staying with my family for dinner. I didn’t expect that they’d keep me here but I really hope you understand, ‘Samu.”

_ Shit, really? _ Osamu looked at the perfectly plated curry that sat at Suna’s spot on the table.

“But...I already made dinner for us…” Osamu tried to convince Suna to come back, despite knowing that it was of no use. He couldn’t pry Rin away from his family.

“I’m so sorry ‘Samu. Maybe I could eat it as a late night snack when I get home or tomorrow for lunch? Would that be okay?”

“Hah, yeah, that’s alright! Enjoy the time with your family, okay? Let your sister know I said hi!” Osamu joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Love you and get home safe later, okay?”

“Of course, I love you too, darling. Take care!”

Osamu sighed as the call ended, slamming his phone onto the counter. There was nothing that could be done, though, and he had to do what he could to preserve the food while waiting for Suna to come back. He left it on the table, covered in cling film, instead of putting it back in the fridge in fear of contaminating other items.

\----------

Suna had to pretend things were okay, even though really, they weren’t. He had to pretend like he didn’t know anything. He had to pretend that he didn’t see what was in Osamu’s search history and how everything that Osamu had looked up was now in their household. He knew what was going on, but he was unsure of how he would confront Osamu about this. His excuse of staying for dinner with his family seemed to work, and it wasn’t a lie, so it would be easy to justify that if he was ever questioned. Suna was puzzled and confused, why would Osamu even plan to do something like this? He knew that everything Osamu did had a reason, and now, he had to know what that reason was. 

Suna knew that Osamu would be busy with an Onigiri Miya stall at an MSBY match that was happening in 2 days. For 2 days, he had to always think of some excuse to not consume anything at home, and if he were to, he had to make sure that he would be the one to prepare it, rather than having Osamu do it for him. He also needed to make sure that he didn’t act suspicious in any way, to be careful to not make Osamu suspect that he was aware of what was happening. Lastly, when Osamu would be away during the match to run the stall, Suna had to come up with an excuse to stay back home, “I just need some rest” was his option. He planned to use this time to search everything for any clues, hints, whatever he could find that would give him an idea of why Osamu was trying to kill him.

Suna laid back in his chair, closing his eyes to rest a bit; he had to collect his thoughts about everything. It was so much for him to comprehend, and it was honestly quite overwhelming, but he had to get through it.

After an hour passed by, the clock now showing that it was 8pm, Suna took that as a note to leave, not wanting to stay out too late. Saying his goodbyes to his parents and sister, he quickly walked back home. He didn’t want to concern Osamu by staying out too late, so he attempted to get back as soon as possible.

Not long after, he was finally able to step foot into the apartment, where it was clear that a certain, unwelcoming feeling was felt. It was much darker than usual, all sources of light were off except for the small lights that surrounded the dining table and the television. Suna noticed the show pause and Osamu getting up from the couch.

“How was the dinner?” Osamu asked in a slightly cold tone that Suna despised hearing. It felt too serious, too stiff. He hated it.

“Oh, it was alright. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it back to have dinner with you, but I don’t feel like I can eat anything else right now. Is it alright if I just save it for lunch tomorrow?” Suna looked at the plate that was on the table, then looked back to Osamu.

Osamu wrapped his arms around Suna, pulling him into a long, silent hug. Suna didn’t know how to feel. Comfort or fear? He no longer felt safe around who he had loved for 4 years. 

A quiet “I love you” from Osamu was all that could be heard.

Letting go, he walked to the table, picking the plate up, and looked for an air-tight container to store the curry in for the time being. Meanwhile, Suna stepped over the couch, finding a spot he was comfortable in, waiting for Osamu to join him.

_ Pretend. _

_ Pretend that everything is okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im sorry if this is rushed im losing all motivation to write this so i just want to get the main ideas out there and finish this asap

**Author's Note:**

> i should really take a break from writing since i just finished another fic earlier today (or yesterday? its 1:44am idk what to say) but nopeeee so hah anyway here we are.


End file.
